


The Cycle Begins Anew

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is Yaxley's captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle Begins Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Not a story as such. More like a vignette/character study.

  
**Title:** The Cycle Begins Anew  
 **Author:** Krissy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Words:** 512  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Yaxley  
 **Summary:** Hermione is Yaxley's captive.  
 **Author's Notes:** Not a story as such. More like a vignette/character study.  
 **Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows AU; angst, non-con, sexual and violence situations.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 

 

On the rarest of occasions, he was gentle with her. It usually came after a particularly brutal beating, the kind in which he would have to mend a broken cheekbone, or the deep lacerations that he had layered upon the scars that already criss-crossed her body, but when he was done, he would let her bathe and dress her in soft cotton gowns; he would put her in bed like a child and she would sleep for _days_.

Then, he would come to her and he would take her tenderly, undoing the pearl buttons at the top of her gown and peel it from her shoulders. He would spread her unresisting legs and lap at her with his tongue until he had coaxed enough moisture from her body that his penetration wasn't entirely unpleasant. He would kneel between her thighs and push inside her with a whispered apology for her discomfort, but not for the relentless fucking that followed. That earned her no apology, but if she did as he pleased, if she bounced her hips and moaned his name, it fed his ego and earned her a softer touch.

For that, Hermione Granger would have done anything.

When he was spent, he would roll off of her and give her a chaste kiss on her cheek. There were times, when his fucking was particularly pleasurable, that she would be moved to touch his bare back, or tug on his long, grey braid, but any attempt at affection, albeit false, was shrugged brusquely away as he dressed and left for the Ministry, or to Voldemort's side.

It was those times, when he would return from whatever task his Dark Lord had set him, that Hermione feared the most. He would return in the vilest temper and the sight of her would send him into a rage. Hermione learned early in her captivity that defiance brought unimaginable pain and being the intelligent young witch she was, she quickly found ways to deflect his fury, even though it meant degradation of a baser sort. She would cater to his every sexual whim, some so foul she would sob in misery for hours afterwards, but perform them she did.

Still, it did little to defend her against his curses, and his cock, and his punishing fists. And the cycle would begin anew.

As the weeks passed, Hermione found herself wishing less for rescue and more for death. Every time he put his hands around her neck and squeezed, she prayed for him to squeeze just that much harder. To steal her breath, to snap her neck, to deprive her of a life unbearable. But, he was skilled in the art of torture.

In some ways - and Hermione shied away from examining it too closely - she preferred his violence. When he would raise his fists, she would lift her face for the first blow, smiling through bloodied lips, thinking all the while, "This is the day! This is _salvation!_ "

He was a master of his art, and for Hermione, salvation would never come.

~fin~


End file.
